


Speacial day

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: regina and her possy [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Birthdays, but it ends out okay obvi, side fic to fuck it lets be ghost hunters, the gang gets stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: “Hey guys.” The video starts to reveal a groggy looking Janis. “It's like five am, I went to bed an hour ago. I’m whispering because my parents are asleep, we have a very special day ahead of us. But before I can get into it, we need coffee.”
Series: regina and her possy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792123
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Speacial day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSoaring_HeightsxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/gifts).



> me: these are gonna be short fics that take like 10 minutes just for fun  
> my love for damian and ability to ramble: uh huh okay sure
> 
> idea for the gangs birthday by Xxsoaring_hightsxX

“Hey guys.” The video starts to reveal a groggy looking Janis. “It's like five am, I went to bed an hour ago. I’m whispering because my parents are asleep, we have a very special day ahead of us. But before I can get into it, we need coffee.” She trudges into the kitchen and starts boiling water as the video screen switches to Cady. 

“Hello Gang!” She sounds slightly more energetic. “It's like five in the morning, but I got my full eight hours and I’m ready for today! It's a big one!”

The camera switches to Regina, Gretchen, and Karen in Regina’s room. From the window you can see it's still dark outside, but Karen and Gretchen are up and dressed. “Reginaaaa” Gretchen sings, poking the still sleeping girl in her side.

“If it's not noon I don't know why you’re trying to wake me. Fuck off.”

“Today is the day.” Karen reminds her.

The screen switches  _ again _ to Aaron. He looks like he’s been up for house. “Janis just called and reminded me what today is and she wanted to make sure I was up. I kinda forgot to go to bed.”

It cuts back to Janis, who is now sipping coffee. “Okay. My brian is starting to function normally. Today is a special day. Obviously, why else would I be getting up at 5am? Today we are trying something new. The gang will be vlogging. And I know what you’re thinking. Hey, why the fuck didn’t we see an early morning Damian? Well, that's why today is special. It is the on the only Damian Hubbard's birthday.”’

The frame once again switched to the plastics, all of them now dressed. “We plan on throwing a surprise party for him, since Damian has, whether intentionally or not, become the therapist of the friend group. And we wanna thank him.” Regina says.

“This was obviously Janis idea, but Damian can tell when she's lying quite easily, as she had enlisted the rest of the gang to help!” Karen explains. 

“We are at Regina’s because the party will be here. It's easy to say we just need to meet him in the mini theatre for recording without it being suspicious.” Gretchen explains. “We will be setting up decorations and stuff.”

It switches to Cady. “I’m going to make the cake, which I’ve never done before but shouldn't be hard.”

Next Aaron is back on screen. “Me and Janis have the smallest but most important role. Getting Damian to Regina’s. You see, after our last video together, nobody trusted Janis and I to record together. So we’re telling Damian we have a video idea and he’s gonna be a cameraman. He just needs to meet us at the Georges to pick up equipment and do some voiceovers.”

“It sounds simple.” The video cuts back to Janis. “But Damian can see right through me, so I might be a weak link. Now you might also be wondering, what all this about, waking up at 5 am. Well, me and Damian have a birthday tradition for each other, where we spend the whole day together. Which means Damian will be waking up early to meet me and Aaron at the George’s by seven that way Damian and I can have a full day together. Or so he thinks. Don't you worry about your tradition by the way. We spend most of our days together anyway.”

The video cuts to Cady in front of a bowl. “I got two hours to make a cake. Why are we eating cake at seven am? Because it's Damian’s birthday.” She looks down at the recipe she printed. “I mean, it looks easy enough.”

Aaron is sitting at his dining room counter eating cheerios. “It takes me five minutes to get ready. Why am I up so early?”

“Why is Aaron calling me?” Cady glaces down at her phone as the video cuts back to her. “Hello babe?” 

Aaron is on speaker so the video can hear him.

“I wanna see how the cake is coming.”

“I started five minus ago.”

“So good for now?”

Cady laughed. “Yeah, good for now.”

“Time check!” The video switches to Gretchen who is recording the Georges mini theatre which is in the process of becoming a party. “It's six am, we’ve been working for an hour and forgot to record. Janis is losing her shit because Damian woke up early and wants to see if they can do the voice overs sooner, but I think we’ll be gone soon!”

“No we won't” Regina says from off camera as a streamer falls behind Gretchen.

The video cuts to Cady’s kitchen. Cady is nowhere to be seen but a smoke alarm is going off.

“I’m trying to be optimistic.” Janis says in the video cuts to her. “I truly am. But what's going on! I just got a panicked call from Cady saying she was going to stop and shop to and I quote, buy a god damn cake. I just got eight texts from Gretchen, something about streamers and no tape.  _ And _ Damian wants to go in early. Domain when you watch this, I just want you to know this is the shit I do for you. I won't wake up at five am for anyone else. Not even Regina. Okay? So just know I love you, but you have me incredibly stressed.”

The camera cuts to Cady. “Thank god for early shop hours.” She's walking through the cake elie of a store, looking at all the premade ones. “Guys,” She addressed the camera. “We’re gonna get Damian a ghoul cake.” She holds up a chocolate cake that looks like a bad snapchat ghost. It's one of those so awful it's good moments. 

“FINAL TIME CHECK!!!” Gretchen yells. The camera is now the whole gang in the mini theater minus Aaron, Janis, and obviously Damian. “I think we’re ready! Everyone finds a hiding spot and turns out the lights. They’re on their way.”

“Why are you recording me?” Damian asked laughing at the camera. Janis was in a shotgun in Damian's car with Aaron in the back seat, texting the group and keeping them updated. 

“It's your birthday and I wanna do a birthday vlog!” Janis said. It wasn't a lie to be fair.

“Uhhuhhh.” Damian said slowly, but he didn't press further and kept his eyes on the road.

“The video Aaron and I plan on shooting is just gonna be another abandoned property, so the voice over recording won't take long. There isn’t much to the house.” Janis rambles on about this made up house like she would for any episode. 

They pull into the Geroge’s driveway and Janis glad Cady remember to hide her car, because Janis totally forgot about that part. 

She nods to Aaron and he sends a ‘we’re here’ text to the surprise party group chat.

Janis rings the doorbell and Ms. George answers just as predicted. “Hello Ms. George! May we just head up the recording room real quick?”

“Of course!” REgina mom answers, just like rehearsed. “Regina is still asleep but if you would be so kind as to wake her up before you go that would be great.”

“Okay thank you!” Janis says before grabbing Damians hand and dragging him up the stairs, leaving Aaron to follow.

The recording room was dark as they opened the door just like planned. As Damian flicks on the light, the rest of the gang jumps out. 

“Surprise!”

Damian grins. “Oh my god guys! You did this for me?”

Janis hugs him from behind as everyone else cheers that their stressful morning paid off successfully. “Of course! Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave more side requests!!


End file.
